far_lands_2_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Evaluating the Potential Carnomantic Healing of Bones
Summary Objective of Study: To study if a fractured bone can be healed faster if carnomancy is applied to hurry the speed of clotting post-surgery/injury. Conclusion: Sadly, I have to report this experiment has been a failure, said subject will be monitored until wounds heal back to full health and sold to a butcher. Essentially, Doctor Orchard attempted to utilise his carnomancy to aid the process of brone reconfiguration and healing, though he was unsuccessful. He was however able to create an environment in the afflicted area, where the bone might have better chances at realigning, (though it was fractured). The Study Objective of Study: to study if a fractured bone can be healed faster if carnomancy is applied to hurry the speed of clotting post-surgery/injury Hypothesis: Using a pig as a test subject, I will break ribs on either side of the subject, then assist in repairing damaged tissue and assist in speeding up the clotting via carnomantic means. I will resist meddling with the cartilage, as that will interfere with any possibility that carnomancy alone can aid the healing of a rib fracture. Why a pig?: Due to previous experience on the field, I have struggled to fix any bone on a human body, as pigs bones are pretty much the same material as humanoid bones, simply weaker, I suspect that any carnomantic recovery, if any, will raise the likelihood of the same outcome occurring on a humanoid test subject. Not to mention, the cruelty of said experiment on any intelligent being is without a doubt immoral. Procedures taken in step-by-step basis (images optional): Day 1 icly I started the experiment via restraining the pig and making deep enough cuts on either side of the creature to view the rib cage. While these cuts were painful to the creature, I made sure to keep them as small as logically possible, still, to keep the subjects overall blood loss low, I made sure to stem some of the bleeding via mancy yet left the bone fracture and surrounding area untouched Upon the cuts being complete, I use the blunt end of my dagger to fracture the ribs on either side being sure to symmetrically hit the same rib and use relatively the same amount of pressure (Subject was awakened and felt pain during all of this, thought what was noteworthy to put down. If this were a human for instance, no doubt would this cause mental trauma and potential shock) I then went into a meditative stance to help focus my vitor, touching the fractured bone with my palm and the nearby muscles with my fingertips, I was able to speed up the clotting by using carnomancy to ever so slightly put pressure on the veins of the bones, rushing more blood out and keeping pressure with my hand (subject felt extreme pain, as indicated by loud squealing). Satisfied with the result, I threw a thick leather blanket over the pig and returned the next two days to give it feed Day 3 icly After returning, I took off the tarp and washed the area around the cut to make sure mud and debris didn’t interfere with the experiment. Upon observation, both fractures seem to have clotted the same amount despite my efforts from two days before, while both sides of the fractured rib show signs of inflammation, the carnomantic side seems to show signs of less redness, most likely due to the immediate mending. Day 6 icly Upon returning the sixth day and uncovering the blanket, both fractures seemed completely identical, with minimal to no difference between them. And while I plan to keep an eye on the subject for a full month, I doubt I will find anything of significance. Conclusion: Sadly, after observing the subject for 2 weeks after day 6 of testing I have failed to see results of increased healing, if anything I predict it may just heal a tad bit slower due to the body having to adjust to the sudden clotting on a still-fresh fracture. On a further note I highly suggest that every carnomancer refrain from attempting to heal or create a better healing environment with any fractured or broken bone, as the only immediate result is intense pain along with no signs of any long term progress. Any progress one could do with carnomancy time itself could do much more effectively. It is also noted that it would be difficult to even heal the surrounding area of a fracture without being able to see it as I was in my testing, thus adding even more potential pain as muscles tense up against sharp bone. Sadly, I have to report this experiment has been a failure, said subject will be monitored until wounds back to full health and sold to a butcher.